1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have hardware units such as a scanner and a printer so as to execute jobs such as copying, scanning, and printing in accordance with user's operations.
These hardware units make up a large proportion of power consumed by image forming apparatuses in many cases. For this reason, in actual user operation, power consumption is minimized by halting power supply to unnecessary hardware units as much as possible to save energy.
According to some prior arts, operation records of an application running on an image forming apparatus are analyzed to identify a hardware unit which the application uses, and power is supplied to the identified hardware unit in accordance with the usage timing of the application (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-285543).
The above prior arts are useful in minimizing power consumption in a case where applications running on an image forming apparatus are fixedly determined, but in cases where applications running on an image forming apparatus are not fixedly determined such as a case where a Web application is used, no consideration is given to, for example, the possibility that an application is not successfully displayed, and hence they are not considered to be adequate for an image forming apparatus from a mechanistic standpoint.